Reading: Naruto: Tornado of Souls
by Genokiller
Summary: Hey there everyone! Genokiller here bringing you a reading for Naruto: Tornado of Souls! I got permission from Thayerblue1 just the other day and am super excited to work on this! Looking forward to some reviews but no flames! So without further ado lets go!
1. Intro

AN: Yo yo Genokiller is back from the dead! I got permission from Thayerblue1 to do a reading for his story Tornado of Souls! This first chapter is more of an introduction so the real chapter 1 will be next. If you just want to skip to the reading skip to chapter 2 which will be posted a day after this one.

I hope you all are as excited about this as I am! This is just an intro chapter though so if you just want to jump straight into the reading then skip to chapter two though you will miss out on all the craziness that comes with being transported to a reading room! Without further ado lets go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, RWBY, nor Tornado of Souls.

In the Hidden Leaf Village

Naruto and Hinata were walking hand in hand down the streets of Konoha. They had just finished having a date, and were just having a post meal walk while enjoying each other's company. It had been a couple months since the Toneri moon incident and things were starting to return to normal around the village.

They came to a stop in the park where they had first met as children and sat down on a bench. Hinata smiled as she leaned into her boyfriend as the blonde returned their smile. Hinata sighed wistfully and spoke, "I wish times like this would last forever."

Naruto smiled down towards her as she rested her head on his shoulder, "I'll make sure this peace lasts. No matter what it takes." Looking into each other's eyes their lips crept towards each other.

Right before they could make contact however a black portal opened up right next to them as shadowy tendrils grabbed them and pulled them in before they could even react.

The Hokage Tower

Kakashi signed the last document on his desk before he slumped back in relief "Finally finished!" After his cry of victory over his nemesis he quickly looked around he quietly pulled out one of the Icha Icha paradise books he had been saving along with a high grade bottle of sake that he had been saving. "Sake and the special edition early release that Naruto gave me when he returned from his training trip. I haven't re-read this guy in a few months." He opened the book and sighed, "Jiraiya you were a genius who died too young." He poured himself a saucer of sake and raised it into the air, "This is for you Jiraiya." As he raised the glass to his lips, a similar black portal appeared soundlessly behind him. The same dark tendrils came out and dragged him into it with his sake glass falling to the floor and spilling its contents.

Meanwhile in Remnant

Blake was sitting on the roof of her parent's house as she over looked the scenery of menagerie. She sighed wistfully remembering the good times she had at Beacon. She laughed lightly remembering the antics that team RWBY had gotten themselves into. As she sat there reminiscing she was blissfully unaware are the black void that had just appeared behind her. She let out a sudden scream that was quickly silenced as she was pulled into the void.

With Cinder

Cinder was panting as she had just finished another training session against a rather large horde of Grimm. Taking the water bottle and towel that were offered from Emerald she sipped at the water as she dried her sweat with her towel. She tried to voice her thanks but it came out as a raspy mumble.

Emerald just smiled as she walked away to do some of her own training. Cinder walked over to the shower area where she undressed and wrapped a towel around herself. Just as she was stepping into the shower she was grabbed from behind and pulled into the void.

In a comfortable looking living room... Somewhere

Ozpin was looking around rather perplexed as 1. He had his old body back 2. He was assisting Oscar as a voice last he checked. And 3. He saw his previously star pupil Pyrrha Nikos looking at him from across room.

Pyrrha was equally confused as the last thing she remembered was being shot in the chest by Cinder while they were fighting on the destroyed roof of Beacon tower.

Before either of them could say anything however, several black portals opened up spitting out individuals onto the floor.

Naruto and Hinata groaned as they lay sprawled out on the floor. Naruto was curious as to why he was holding a rather soft pillow in his hand as he gave it a squeeze only to hear a very familiar, "Eeep!" Opening his eyes he sees a blushing Hinata as he looks down at what his hand in squeezing he turns beat red and hops off the ground.

"S-sorry about that Hinata" mumbles Naruto as he helps her off the ground. Still blushing Hinata responds, "I-it's ok Naruto-kun it was an accident. But where are we now?" Looking around they saw several people pulling themselves off of the ground.

The Remnant dwellers all immediately came on guard when they saw who else was in room. Blake, Pyrrha, and Ozpin all immediately came on guard when they saw Cinder stand up.

Cinder paled slightly seeing who she was in a room with. Ozpin she could handle one on one. Pyrrha she could handle one on one. Blake... She wasn't really that big of a threat but the three of them combined, especially while she was unarmed and...unclothed, needless to say things weren't looking good for her.

Thankfully for her right as they were about to pounce shadow tendrils erupted from the nearby furniture and pinned all four of the people from remnant on the rather luxurious looking leather furniture.

"P-Pyrrha!? Your alive!? Ruby saw you die!" Shouted Blake seeing her friend who she thought was deceased. Pyrrha smiled warmly at Blake. "Hello again! I'm not totally sure what is going on here either." The redhead warrior said bashfully.

"Cinder! Why are we here? What is Salem planning trapping us here?" Spoke the bespectacled ex-headmaster.

Cinder glared back at Ozpin, "If I knew I wouldn't be dressed like this! Wait I can speak?"

"In this space I have restored your voice Cinder Fall. Also I will not allow violence to occur so please do not resist or I will have to restrain you." Everyone turned to the new voice and saw a man cloaked in shadows who appeared to be coming up through the floor itself.

Kakashi stands up and walks over to his student. Before returning speaking, "Who are you and why did you call us here?"

"My apologies, you need not know my true name but for your needs you can refer to me as Genokiller or Geno for short if you will. I have called you here to read a story about an alternate reality. Where many differences occurred that changed not just your destinies but your very souls." Snapping his fingers a book fell onto the table that was in the center of the room.

Clearing her throat Cinder looked up angrily at the shadowy man, "That's terrific but could I please be allowed to put some clothes on!"

"My apologies here you go" he said as the tendrils extended to cover her entire body before withdrawing to reveal her wearing her standard combat attire. "You will all be allowed to live upon the completion of the book. Also more people may join you here as you progress through the book. Enjoy." The tendrils withdrew from those they were keeping restrained.

A few beats passed before Naruto voiced everyone's thoughts, "well this is awkward."

End Intro.

AN: Turned out a bit longer than I was planning but I didn't want to go for the dime a dozen "what happened where are we" starts. I wanted to make it a bit more original. I'm sorry if some of you thought it was too long but it is what it is. Now to the next chapter! Which will be released tomorrow!

PS: I should also make it known that I'm looking for a beta reader. If anyone is interested shoot me a PM.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: First time doing a reading so constructive criticism is appreciated! Still trying to get the right dynamic between the characters. Might take me a chapter or two to get it just right, if you have suggestions though feel free to voice them! No flames though please!

 **Chapter 1**

"Well things seem a little tense so why don't we all just relax and introduce ourselves. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my girlfriend Hinata!" Announced the blonde. Hinata blushed at being introduced that way, but offered a shy wave.

Pyrrha offered a wave, "Hello! I'm Pyrrha it's nice to meet you."

"Blake, nice to meet you" spoke the resident Faunus.

"Yo, I'm Kakashi nice to meet you all." Said the masked Hokage.

"Hello, I'm Ozpin. This quite the interesting group."

Seeing everyone's gazes turn to her Cinder sighed, "Fine, I'm Cinder. Happy? Let's just read this book or whatever so we can go back to our lives."

Naruto went over and picked the book off the table and read the cover, "Tornado of Souls, this sounds interesting. I'll read first!" The monitor on the TV switched on to show a picture as he started reading.

 **Fire Country, Chunin Exams Preliminaries**

 **Hyūga Neji vs. Hyūga Hinata**

"Hey look Hinata-chan your up first!"

 **The Hyūga Heiress Hinata felt herself faltering against the rage of her cousin Neji's angry assault. He had lost all sense of reason and was trying with all his might to kill her after she rebuked his blind obsession with fate.**

Hinata looked sad at this part remembering when her cousin attacked her with the intent to kill.

 **The jonin ninjas there stopped Neji before he could deliver the final blow but the damage was done. Hinata collapsed as the damage to her organs was so severe that her life was on the line. As she lost consciousness she saw Naruto checking on her. '….Naruto-kun….I wonder if I've changed at all….' were her last thoughts before the medical ninjas rushed Hinata away for emergency medical treatment.**

Blake spoke up, "Wait, your own cousin wanted to kill you? Why?"

"My family has, traditions. One of which marks members of the branch family as servants to the main branch. To simplify the story his dad, my uncle, died in exchange for my father and ever since he has blamed the main branch. Even though my uncle chose to take his place." Said the lavender eyed heiress.

"It made him super obsessed with fate before I beat the fate loving crap out of him." finished her blonde boyfriend.

The people from Remnant, minus Cinder, gave her mournful looks from her tail.

"To give his life for his brother, he must have cared for him deeply, it's truly a touching story it is a shame that young man didn't understand his father's intentions.

 **….**

 **Remnant**

 **Pyrrha Nikos was dead and Cinder Fall was now the Fall Maiden….Ruby Rose watched in horror as her friend Pyrrha's body turned to dust.**

Pyrrha glared over at Cinder who just rolled her eyes.

 **Ruby screamed and a blinding white light emanated from her silver eyes. Cinder Fall was enveloped in light from the unexpected attack from Ruby and felt her body disintegrating. 'What….what has that silver eyed little witch done to me? I'm….I'm the Fall Maiden….NO DAMN IT! I have too much to accomplish here! I….WILL….NOT…DIE!' An unholy roar emerged from Cinder as she felt her body turn to dust….and she ceased to exist.**

"Stupid little silver eyed witch." Cinder mumbled under her breath. The other people from Remnant glared at her for that. Blake's glare was the most intense of all.

 **….**

 **Fire Country, Konoha Hospital**

 **Hyūga Hinata awoke in the Konoha hospital. Her body was a complete wreck. She blearily faded in and out of consciousness and saw her body in the bed below her. All she was now was a fading spirit….Hinata knew she was dying as the heart monitor flat lined.**

Naruto hugged his girlfriend closer seeing her other in such bad shape made him a bit concerned.

 **Hinata's eyes focused upwards on a beautiful black haired woman with amber eyes that seemed to be made of flame. Cinder Fall stared downwards at a pretty girl with pearl like lavender eyes and porcelain skin.**

The two looked at each other in the room as Naruto kept reading.

 **They both floated there feeling desperate, angry and betrayed. 'It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I refuse to give up!' They both thought as they touched each other's ethereal hands and their souls began to surge violently and unwillingly. Their energy clashed and dissimilar powers arced between them. In the strange vortex both young women felt fear and a rush of excitement as their souls became one….The last thought they had as individuals was, 'Yes…with this power….I will live!' After that all went black.**

"Well this is interesting, it seems that after the both of you died, your spirits merged, but the ramifications of this have yet to be seen." Spoke the resident professor.

 **….**

 **The heart monitors steadied out and Hyūga Hinata's temperature had fallen back to normal. The Doctor on hand said, "….The gods must have been on her side the last two hours. I've never seen anything like this. Hinata-sama's temperature and blood pressure was so high that she should have died from that alone. All the other readings have me completely baffled. We can only hope she didn't suffer any sort of brain damage. All the other changes have returned to normal."**

The feline themed huntress spoke, "Wait if Pyrrha died in the same area that Cinder died does that mean that she was transported to this new world too?"

"Well considering that we're all here reading this book I think that means that all of us died and had soul mergers of some sort." This time it was Kakashi that answered her.

"I wonder if I have a soul merger, that would be pretty cool."

" _You Idiot! Your soul is already merged with mine! If your soul tried to merge with another one it might tear itself apart!"_ Roared Kurama from inside the seal. "Hehe oh right." Naruto responded mentally.

 **A medic reported, "All of our medical scans show that everything is normal but we'll have to watch for lingering effects. If these scans are accurate her body is actually healing at an accelerated rate!"**

 **"She also now has that black symbol on her back with a heart shape in the middle." said another nurse. "I'd mistake it for a tattoo but it appeared on its own."**

 **Doctor Kansai nodded. "Keep her carefully monitored; especially that enzyme reaction that seems tied to her healing. I'm going to inform the Hokage about that tribal emblem on her back. It's not something we can deal with medically. Have we heard anything from the Hyūga Clan? Hinata-sama is their clan heiress after all."**

 **One of the other nurses shook her head sadly. "Hiashi-sama is too busy with Clan matters and is unavailable. What a cold man."**

 **The Doctor Kansai growled, "He can't be bothered when his own daughter's life is on the line? That son of a bitch!"**

Hinata looked down at this part. She knew her father wasn't as uncaring as he seemed. There were public images to uphold for the clan, and he had a lot of responsibility as the head.

Naruto put his hand on hers and gave it a gentle squeeze looking in her eyes. Hinata smiled as she turned back to watch the monitor display the book.

 **….**

 **Hyūga Hinata's (?) mindscape….**

 **A young woman with porcelain skin and indigo hair was staring into a pool of water. Her pearl like eyes held an edge; a spark of anger and determination quite unlike Hyūga Hinata. The reflection in the water faded back and forth between the image of Hyūga Hinata and that of Cinder Fall. "It seems that I'm both Hyūga Hinata and Cinder Fall now." said the young woman clinically. She smiled coldly as her byakugan eyes turned to flame and her hands became aglow with fire. "Yes….this will do quite nicely. Dust….Who needs it? I have chakra now. My aura is sharp as a razor.**

Cinder smirked at seeing her other gain new power, whilst Hinata looked uncomfortable at the cynical eyes that her/Cinder's other had.

 **I underestimated Neji's vile hatred of me. I'll have to punish him severely for that." She cupped her well developed bosom for her age and grinned. "To think that Hyūga Hinata had this all along is quite impressive. Cinder Fall had a lot of growing to do at this age before she got the likes of these. I'm sure Naruto-kun will like them very much."**

All the men blushed slightly but even their blushes together would not equal 1/4 of the atomic red that now filled the Hyuga heiress' cheeks. Blake whistled, "Dang. those have to be the same size as Yang's and your only 13 there."

Hinata blushed even darker and looked like she was about to pass out as she tried to sink into her jacket.

Naruto had a slight trail of blood running down his nose but he continued reading.

 **Spinning around and admiring her body the young woman giggled. "It seems that I look like Hinata with some changes; particularly around my eyes. I need to grow this hair out and get some clothes that show off my figure instead of hiding it. I can't call myself Cinder Fall….but I can't really go by Hyūga Hinata either. I'm not either of them. I'm much more." She sighed and then nodded to herself. "I have to keep up the pretence I'm Hinata for now; or at least the oldHinata. Once I'm ready I'll make the Hyūga Clan dance to the tune of my flames. They will learn their place is firmly under my foot. The foot of the Fall Maiden."**

'That doesn't sound like Hinata-chan at all.' as they looked toward Cinder. "What? I'd probably just kill them and incinerate the corpses so no one would know I did it."

The group glared momentarily at the Fall maiden before turning to the sheepish looking Hyuga heiress who was poking her index fingers together. "I may have thought about getting revenge on the elders a few times….." She said shyly as she got looks of shock from her boyfriend and his sensei

 **….**

 **In the next room in Konoha Hospital….**

 **ANBU Tiger was looking over a sleeping red haired young woman. She was a teenager and rather beautiful with fair skin and green eyes.**

"Well Ms. Nikos it looks like your the next one being introduced, though you don't look any different." spoke the head master as he took a sip from his coffee.

 **"So what's the story on this one?" he asked the two chunins present.**

 **The male chunin said, "We mistook her for dead when we found her in the Forest of Death and she's in a coma. She was wearing the clothing of a Taki ninja but her uniform was torn apart and bloodied. Her two teammates were dead as well. It seems that giant tigers got all of them."**

 **"She looks plenty alive to me." said Tiger dubiously.**

 **The female chunin said irritably, "Look, we told you we mistook her for dead. She had entrails and blood all over her but physically she's unharmed."**

Pyrrha looked a bit green when they said that they found entrails and blood all over her.

 **The first chunin added, "If that wasn't mysterious enough; here is her ninja I.D."**

 **Tiger looked at a picture of a heavy set male ninja in the photo. "Ise Kato, height 6 foot 6 inches, weight 270 pounds."**

"It seems like this situation is quite different from Hinata and Cinders, I wonder if all of them will be different." spoke the Silver haired kage.

The others started to think about it but in the end had no idea how it could turn out as they don't know much about souls.

 **The woman said, "The clothing was the correct size for someone of Ise Kato's build and weight. It's like someone dragged Ise's dead body off and put this girl in his place clothes, entrails and all -but there were no sign the body was tampered with at all."**

 **"Then we have no idea who she is." said Tiger.**

 **"Precisely." said the two chunins as one.**

 **Tiger shook his head. "I guess we'll have to wait for her to wake up then….if she wakes up."**

 **Pyrrha Nikos' (?) mindscape….**

 **Pyrrha was sitting and staring at herself in a mirror like wall. "Okay, so I look a couple of years younger and I'm speaking a different language like it's my own. Also, I have chakra instead of just my aura. I have something called magnet release….and I know 'jutsus.' It's like someone poured all their knowledge of this world in my head and just vanished. I know he was a male but….the guy was too weak to carry on and disappeared. He just gave up. All I remember him saying is; 'I leave it to you.' Before that I remember losing to Cinder Fall. I was sure I felt my body turn to dust. She killed me. Now I'm in this dream like world."**

"It seems that unlike Cinder and Hinata who merged your soul just took over." spoke Blake who was getting excited about this book and was planning on calling dibs on reading next. This book really reminded her of her favorite book, "A Man with Two Souls".

Pyrrha looked somewhat uncomfortable about the idea of essentially taking over another person's body.

 **The redhead sighed. "I feel like I'm asleep. I know my body just isn't ready to wake up yet. I guess I'll have to hurry up and wait."**

 **….**

 **"Doctor Kansai, we've got a match. The same odd enzyme reactions in the Hyūga Heiress are in the unnamed red haired girl from the Forest of Death." said one of the nurses. "Both of their bodies are healing, changing and mutating rapidly. Hyūga Hinata's chakra coils are growing and thickening at an exponential rate. We have no previous records on the redhead to compare to but her chakra coils are growing at an unnaturally rapid rate as well."**

"It seems like this is making both of us stronger Hinata. I look forward to seeing what our combined soul does." the Raven haired anarchist gave a 'friendly', read sinister, look towards Hinata who looked uncomfortable.

 **The Doctor shook his head. "This is unbelievable. Perhaps they picked up the condition in the forest itself. I'm ordering them quarantined together until further notice. I want everyone that was in the Chunin Examinations in that Forest screened. If it's some kind of unknown contagion we need to clamp down on it fast."**

"I hope souls merging with people from across dimensions isn't contagious. That could lead to some awkwardness for sure." spoke the blonde. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

 **"Have we found out more about the redhead's identity sir?" asked another medic.**

 **"No, the Taki ninjas won't claim her." said Doctor Kansai shaking his head in disappointment. "We have no idea who the young woman is. She's as alone as the Hyūga Heiress is."**

"Wow, when it's phrased like that it sounds really depressing." said Blake feeling a bit sorry for the two girls in the book.

 **Uzumaki Naruto's apartment**

 **The next morning Naruto was grouching as he, Sasuke and Sakura were being marched to the hospital at virtual kunai point by their Jonin sensei, Hatake Kakashi.**

 **"I don't think any of us need to be stabbed with needles after the Forest of Death Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto as he led them down the rickety stairs from his apartment. "I hate needles!"**

 **"Stop whining Naruto-baka!" screeched Sakura. "There was some kind of disease out there in Training Ground 44 and we need to be screened for it. I don't want to be sick even if you do!"**

Blake cringed at the high frequency of Sakura's voice even through the TV. "How do you still have hearing in your ears working with her?" spoke the cat faunus. The other remnant dwellers nodded in agreement.

The Konoha shinobi all took out ear plugs, "What did you say?" spoke the Konoha shinobi all at once.

"Nothing." grumbled the faunus.

 **"Hnnnn…." muttered Sasuke. "I wonder why it wasn't known about before."**

 **Kakashi just eye smiled. "You all are being checked for it just in case. I'm being checked too. It may be something as mild as the flu. Just stay calm."**

 **Most of the Chunin Exams participants had already been checked over by the time Team Seven arrived at the Hospital.**

 **Konoha Hospital, Intensive Care**

 **Various medical tests were being conducted on the still comatose Hinata and Pyrrha. "These chakra patterns in their coils are consistent with someone using jutsus of various types." said an ANBU sensor codenamed Hawk. "The Hyūga Heiress is showing patterns of fire and lightning elements. Have her affinities ever been tested? Hyūgas tend to be earth types."**

 **"The information we have from her Jonin Sensei Yuuhi Kurenai is Hinata-sama has never been tested but that doesn't mean the Hyūgas themselves have never checked." answered a medic nin.**

 **"Find out from the Hyūga Clan by ANBU authority." Hawk turned to her comrade Deer. "Better yet, can you see the Hyūga Clan head, Deer? Hiashi-sama is stubborn but if he won't bend to ANBU's authority then threaten to escalate it to the Hokage's attention."**

 **Deer nodded to her comrade. "I'm on it Hawk. The Hyūgas have their own clan doctors so they probably have records we don't." Deer vanished in a body flicker.**

 **Hawk shook her head, "Using chakra and basically performing jutsus while in a coma? This is unprecedented…."**

"Being able to train while sleeping sounds awesome! Wish I could do that!" exclaimed the blonde sage.

"Naruto you can literally train in an hour what would take most people a year with your shadow clones…. you don't need to train while asleep too. It's important to relax." Spoke his sensei.

Naruto gained a defeated look but continued to read.

 **Hinata's mindscape….**

 **The Fall Maiden was moving about combining all her knowledge of the martial arts, shooting and swordplay of Remnant with the incomparable juken and the byakugan of the Hyūga Clan. Carefully adding flames to her juken strikes the 'new' Hinata gracefully danced about on the top of a lake in her mindscape. As she moved about she tried to extend her flexibility more so she could do the same with her physical body. Something inside of her psyche instinctually knew that the training she was doing inside her mind was having an effect on her still changing physical body. Deciding to push herself harder she went into the motions of an Eight trigrams: thirty two flame palms followed by a Flame kaiten.**

Ozpin, Blake, and Pyrrha paled seeing the destructive powers of Cinder being paired with the precision that Hinata was proficient with. A truly devastating combination that made Cinder grin and begin plotting on how she might be able to duplicate some of the things she was seeing.

 **Hinata sat down on the water huffing and puffing from the exertion. "I….I'm still not powerful enough to pull off a sixty-four palms yet. I won't be able to perfect it before I awake. Damn; I have to grow stronger. I can manipulate my flames as well as Cinder could but combining them with Hinata's juken takes effort. It's difficult to believe how much Hinata held back because she didn't like hurting others.**

Hinata blushed and smiled as Naruto hugged her shoulders and looked at her with a comforting grin.

 **Of course I don't have that issue….There won't be any doubts in Hiashi or the Elder's heads as to who the true heiress is…." Opening her eyes her byakugan ignited into golden flame and sent pillars of fire dancing about her with complete precision. Maneuvering the firestorm around her in complex patterns like a conductor over an orchestra, the Fall Maiden built the fire up into a crescendo before she flashed her right hand outwards in a cutting motion and conflagration vanished….**

 **"I want to be strong. I want to be feared. I want to be powerful. I will never give up…." said the Fall Maiden in a mantra to herself.**

Everyone looked at Cinder dubiously as she nodded in agreement to the mantra.

 **….**

 **Pyrrha's Mindscape….**

 **"I no longer have my javelin or shield but with the control over magnetism I now have there is absolutely no reason I can't make one at will." Pyrrha knew she had died and the very thought haunted her. "Where am I now? I'm training myself in this dream world but I have no idea why I'm so driven to do so." The red haired teen remembered a phrase passed down to her from the past: "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."**

"Ah yes the old proverb when used to unlock another's aura. Very astute observation Ms. Nikos. While the proverb has been around since before my time it's possible that who ever made it knew a greater deal about souls than we do." spoke the bespectacled head master.

Pyrrha nodded, "I used that line when I unlocked Jaune's aura in the forest.

The shinobi looked confused as Naruto asked, "What's aura?"

(One description of aura later)

"Hmm so it's kind of like our chakra but more defensive and less… flexible for lack of a better word?" Questioned the son of the Silver Fang.

The Remnant people nodded seeing as that sounded about right from what they've been able to understand about chakra.

 **"Is this what that old proverb meant?" she wondered as she formed an exact replica of her shield that she carried in her first life.**

 **Pyrrha formed a fist with her right hand and the metal around her conformed to her will. "My control over magnetism is exponentially greater than it was when I was alive. When I wake up I will be stronger than I ever was before…." The redhead went through her combat stances with various weapons before nodding to herself. "I will use this new power to protect those in need of my strength. I will never falter before my enemies again."**

Pyrrha's face shone with the conviction of her other as she not so subtly glanced at the fire specialist sitting to her right, who simply checked her nails while acting oblivious to the insinuation.

 **….**

 **"What about the red haired kunoichi?" asked Doctor Kansai as Hawk monitored both comatose girls.**

 **Hawk answered, "The redhead is also displaying chakra usage patterns. Her patterns are consistent with wind and earth patterns. As I've watched both young women seem to go through patterns of building up the stronger and more chakra intensive exercises and then go through rest patterns. It's as if I was sensing someone go through a workout and a cool down period only to repeat the pattern after some rest. Have we had any luck identifying the redheaded kunoichi yet Doctor?"**

 **Kansai shook his head. "No. DNA tests show no noticeable genetic markers to affiliate her with any known ninja clan in our records. Of course there are lots of clans out there were don't know of. It's safe to say we can't trace her lineage to anyone in Konoha anyway."**

 **"What about Taki?" asked Hawk.**

 **"No records there either." said Doctor Kansai. "Taki is allied with us so we have records of most of their clans. This girl is a total mystery."**

 **With Naruto….**

 **Naruto put his jacket back on having gone through the tests for the 'mystery disease' from the Forest of Death. "You are clean genin Uzumaki." said the nurse. It was obvious to Naruto that this woman held a great deal of disdain for him. She had been intentionally rough with the needle.**

 **The orange loving ninja said to her, "Thanks for nothing hag. It's damned obvious you tried extra hard to hurt me with that needle. I'm sure the Hokage would love to hear about that."**

 **"Just get out you little monster." growled the nurse. Naruto hopped up and gave her the finger on the way out the door. He smiled meanly at her look of anger and constipation as he left.**

Blake and Pyrrha looked horrified at the treatment he was given by someone who was supposed to have taken a medical oath. Ozpin glared at the nurse from over his glasses while even Cinder looked a bit put off by the nurse. "How does she get away with treating a child like that?" spoke the spartan themed huntress. "Shouldn't she get fired for that?

Hinata just looked on sadly as she saw the hardship her boyfriend used to go through as she leaned into him. Kakashi putting a hand on his shoulder for support. "It's complicated, I'm sure it will explain why later in the story for now lets get back to reading." answered the sensei of squad 7.

They seemed to accept that answer as Naruto continued reading.

 **'Old bitch….' Naruto growled mentally. He saw Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba sitting on a bench in the hall. "Hey Shino; hey Kiba! Are you here to get checked too?"**

 **Kiba turned to Naruto with a flat look on his face. "I still can't believe I lost to you in the preliminaries…."**

 **Naruto frowned. "You're still upset about that? My chakra is still a mess thanks to that snake creep in the Forest of Death. It was a miracle I beat you at all. That's beside the point. Did you both get screened?"**

 **Shino nodded. "We're both fine Naruto. We were among the first tested because of Hinata."**

 **Naruto cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean because of Hinata? Is Hinata okay? I wanted to visit her after that fight against Neji."**

 **Kiba said in a worried tone, "Hinata is one of those that are sick from it. She's in a coma. We're really worried."**

 **"WHAT?!" asked Naruto. "Hinata is in a coma? We need to see her right now!"**

Hinata blushed seeing her crush worried her other. It made her wish that she had confessed sooner, when things were more calm, and the village hadn't just been destroyed by the 'leader' of the Akatsuki and Naruto could have given her a quicker answer instead of having to wait for years down the line… Yeah maybe having this Cinder girl's confidence would be a good thing for her other.

 **Shino grabbed Naruto's shoulder and pulled him down to sit with him and Kiba. The bug user said quietly, "Naruto-san. They won't even let our sensei Kurenai in to see Hinata. She is quarantined. That is why we are sitting out here waiting."**

 **"Hinata is such a nice girl though." said Naruto sadly. "She doesn't deserve this."**

 **Kurenai came around the corner and saw Naruto sitting with her students. "Hello Uzumaki; shouldn't you be training with Kakashi?"**

 **Naruto said seriously, "Hinata's health is more important right now. I just found out she is sick….Besides, Kakashi-sensei ditched me to train Sasuke. He said to practice with chakra control with Ebisu but my chakra is all messed up."**

Naruto sent a small glare over to Kakashi

"I apologized for leaving you on your own to train, but you ended up training with Jiraiya so it all worked out right?"

Naruto just grumbled about how that isn't the point but moved on regardless.

 **Kurenai smiled slightly. "I'm sure Hinata will be glad to hear you have been worried for her Uzumaki. What do you mean about your chakra being messed up?"**

 **Naruto explained, "The snake creep Orochimaru knocked me out in the Forest of Death when he hit me in the stomach with a 'Five Elements Seal' or something like that. I haven't been able to mold my chakra properly since."**

 **The red eyed jonin got a shocked look on her face. "You beat Kiba even though you had a Five Element Seal on you? That's unbelievable!"**

 **"What's unbelievable sensei?" asked Kiba.**

 **"Uzumaki's chakra flow is completely out of whack Kiba." explained Kurenai. She turned to Naruto. "The only person I can think of that can fix that is Hokage-sama or Jiraiya-sama."**

 **"Who is this Jiraiya person Kurenai-sensei?" asked Kiba.**

 **Shino shook his head. "Jiraiya-sama is one of the three Legendary Sanins; also known as the Toad Sage."**

"He's also an amazing writer!" added Kakashi though he was met with a fist to the head from the his student.

 **Kurenai added in a cold tone, "He's also a legendary pervert." All three boys suddenly got a sinking feeling. Kurenai turned back to Naruto. "At any rate, you need to see Hokage-sama straightaway Uzumaki. We'll keep an eye on Hinata-chan while you get that taken care of." Naruto nodded and shot away to see the Hokage.**

 **Kiba sat there stewing and said, "Kurenai-sensei, are you saying that Naruto beat me even though I had a huge advantage?"**

 **Kurenai nodded. "It seems I underestimated Uzumaki Naruto. He had a tremendous handicap when he fought you. I guess I owe him an apology for not taking him seriously."**

Naruto's chest puffed up in pride before Kakashi shot him back down, "You still only won because you farted in his face."

Naruto slumped over while everyone else, including Hinata, struggled not to laugh at the amusing image. "Kiba-kun complained about that for months Naruto-kun." Added the heiress.

Naruto just grumbled as he continued the chapter.

 **Hokage Tower**

 **Naruto came trotting in, avoided the Hokage's angry secretary (as usual) and let himself into the Hokage's Office without knocking (also as usual). "Hokage Jiji; we have a problem!"**

 **The Hokage peered around his paperwork and said, "I'm surprised you aren't training for the Chunin Exam Finals Naruto-kun. What brings you here? I assure you that Kakashi is quite capable of training you."**

 **Naruto face faulted. "Kakashi-sensei is training Sasuke and Kurenai-sensei sent me to see you. Orochimaru slapped a Five Element Seal on me and Kurenai-sensei says you can get rid of it Jiji."**

"You mean I walked around with that thing on for days when I could have just had jiji remove it?! Why didn't you say anything!?" Giving a heated look towards Kakashi who was sweating.

"aaaa you never asked?" spoke the chronically late shinobi as he inched away from his irate student.

 **The Third Hokage got a shocked look and stood up. "Take off your jacket and show me your stomach Naruto-kun." Naruto tossed his beat up orange jacket aside and lifted up his black tee shirt exposing his seal. "Now channel some chakra my boy." instructed Sarutobi. Examining the pattern the Third Hokage said, "Brace yourself Naruto." Seeing Naruto nod Hiruzen said, "Five Elements Unseal!" and hit Naruto in the stomach with enough force to knock the wind out of the young genin.**

 **Naruto fell on his duff and said, "Damn Jiji! Was that really necessary?"**

 **Hiruzen smiled and nodded. "Rather than complaining try to channel some chakra."**

 **"Okay Jiji." said Naruto as he stood back up. "Here I go!" Naruto made a ram seal and focused his chakra. Any explosion of blue chakra flared around him like a blazing flame. Hiruzen was shocked but weathered it well enough. The three ANBU is the office were bowled over and became visible in an instant. "Wow Jiji; this is awesome!" said the excited blonde. I'm not even going full blast either."**

 **Hiruzen's eyes widened. 'I'm probably going to regret this….'**

Kakashi just deadpanned, "Yes, yes you will."

 **"Then show me full blast Naruto-kun."**

 **….The shockwave nearly blew the door off the Hokage's Office and the windows were blown to smithereens. Naruto's voice was heard outside. "Whoa! This is so cool Jiji!"**

The people from Remnant were shocked at the power that he possessed at such a young age. Hinata held Naruto closer as Cinder started looking at her boyfriend funny after his other's display of power.

"He kind of reminds me of Jaune." said the red haired gladiator more to herself than anything but Ozpin overheard and commented. "Not a bad comparison there Ms. Nikos. There does seem to be several comparisons."

Naruto just seemed confused as to who this Jaune guy was but decided to forget about it and keep reading.

 **The Third Hokage looked at his demolished office and thought, '….Yes, I'm definitely regretting this….' "Okay Naruto, stop focusing chakra for now. There is never a dull moment when you are around is there?"**

 **One of the ANBU sat there gaping and pointed to a pile of confetti on the corner of the Hokage's wrecked desk. "Ummm….Hokage-sama; wasn't that a full ream of very expensive chakra paper?"**

 **Hiruzen gawked at the shredded remnants of what was once hundreds of sheets of chakra paper. Picking up a tiny piece Hiruzen said, "Naruto-kun, channel a bit of chakra through this little bit of paper."**

 **Naruto took the small piece of chakra paper from Hiruzen and said, "Okay Hokage Jiji." The paper seemed to explode into hair like pieces in a second. "That was weird." said the orange loving ninja. "I wish written tests would do that."**

Everyone in the room nodded their heads, including Ozpin and Kakashi. Kakashi thinking more about the paper work in his office he wished would just disappear while Ozpin thought about all the paper work that was involved with running beacon.

 **The elderly Hokage snatched one of the tiny pieces out of the air and saw it was sliced cleanly as a surgeon would. "Do you know what this means Naruto-kun?"**

 **"Paper hates me?" asked Naruto totally clueless.**

Everyone just laughed at the immediate response. Even Cinder's lips threatened to form into a grin.

 **The ANBU face faulted and Hiruzen sweat dropped. "It means you have one of the strongest wind affinities I have ever seen Naruto. This affinity is on par with Tobirama-sensei's water affinity!"**

"That didn't happen when you checked my affinity though sensei." Spoke the blonde.

Kakashi thought for a moment before answering, "Theres a couple theories I have. The first is that since we checked your affinity later in our timeline you had better control over your chakra so you could put less into it. The other theory is that there are noticeable differences between our timeline and there's. At this point I'm really not sure."

Naruto nodded as he went back to reading.

 **"This is some party you're holding here Sarutobi-sensei." said a man with long white hair as he slipped into the office through the blown out window. "Did someone set off a bomb? I felt the chakra wave all the way over in the Hot Springs district."**

 **"Who is this old dude Jiji?" asked Naruto as he pointed his thumb at Jiraiya.**

 **The Third Hokage sweat dropped again and said, "Naruto, this is my old student Jiraiya. Jiraiya, this is Uzumaki Naruto whose wind affinity did this to a sheet of chakra paper." he said as he motioned to the tiny fragments of paper still floating around in the air.**

 **Jiraiya's eyes bulged as he grabbed a couple of strings of paper out of the air. "How long has he trained on this affinity sensei?" asked Jiraiya.**

 **"He hasn't trained with it at all Jiraiya." deadpanned Hiruzen.**

 **As Jiraiya's eyes grew even larger he looked Naruto over. "Looks like I've got my work cut out for me. Kid, I'm Jiraiya the great Toad Sage and I'm officially going to train you as my pupil." 'I had NO idea about this. Naruto is a ball of potential.'**

 **Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Kurenai-sensei says you are some kind of pervert; no thanks."**

Naruto roared in laughter seeing that some things stayed the same. His trashing on Jiraiya being a pervert being one of them.

The people who don't know about Jiraiya just looked on rather confused.

 **Now Hiruzen face faulted. "Naruto-kun; Jiraiya trained your hero the Fourth Hokage. Trust me when I say he is a very good teacher. You could learn a lot from him. Jiraiya; no playing around. Train him seriously."**

 **Jiraiya grabbed Naruto, threw him over one shoulder and said, "Consider it done sensei." The Toad Sannin then left through the broken window and dashed off with Naruto screaming about child abduction the whole way….**

Everyone just sweat dropped at the scene not really being able to comment on the strange interaction just now.

 **The Third Hokage looked around his demolished office and said, "Who is going to clean up this mess?"**

Ozpin looked over to his two students, "Reminds me when you girls and your teams got into the food fight in the cafeteria." The two girls got a sheepish look as they blushed.

"Sorry!" answered Pyrrha as Naruto made a mental note to ask about that later.

 **Konoha Hospital, Intensive Care**

 **The next morning, the Fall Maiden opened her eyes. Looking around she realized she was in the hospital with numerous monitors hooked up to her. 'How long have I been asleep?' she wondered. Raising her delicate hand she made a fist and felt her power surge. 'This is good….I feel fine. My body is overflowing with energy.'**

 **About that time a nurse came rushing in. Hinata's heart monitors had jumped up when she awoke and the staff was afraid that that she was going to have another attack. The nurse saw Hinata's pearl like byakugan eyes looking at her intensely as if Hinata was judging her. It was an uncomfortable feeling. Hinata smiled in a cold way and the heiress said, "Well hello there nurse-san. How long was I out? The last I remember I lost my fight to my cousin."**

 **The nurse answered, "Hinata-sama, I'm so glad you've awakened. You were in a comatose state for three days. How do you feel?"**

 **"I feel….strong." said Hinata. Her eyes flickered with a hidden flame. "I'll be happy to get up and around. I'm hungry as well."**

 **"A healthy appetite is a good sign." said the nurse. "I'll alert the staff you've awakened. Please don't move as you are in quarantine with another young kunoichi. You both picked up a contagion in the Forest of Death from what we can tell. We feared the worst but it seems you are all right after all." The nurse excused herself to get the Doctor.**

 **Doctor Kansai came in along with ANBU Hawk a few moments later. "Hyūga Hinata-sama, welcome back to the world of the living." said the Doctor with a smile. "I'm Doctor Kansai, your physician. It was very touch and go there for a while. We're going to need to check you over thoroughly before we release you to make sure you are completely well."**

 **Hinata nodded. "The nurse said I had had some sort of affliction along with another kunoichi."**

Cinder looked a bit miffed at being referred to as an affliction considering it's their merging that kept them alive at all.

 **"Yes, ANBU Hawk and I have been monitoring both of you for days." said Kansai.**

 **"Do I know this other kunoichi?" asked Hinata as she sat up.**

 **Hawk spoke up. "You shouldn't move around too much Hinata-sama. The other kunoichi isn't from Konoha. We don't even know her name." Hawk pulled the curtain separating the two girls and the Fall Maiden's eyes widened when she saw the sleeping form of Pyrrha Nikos lying there peacefully. "Do you recognize her?" asked Hawk.**

 **Hinata pondered back and forth. 'It seems Ruby Rose somehow sent Pyrrha Nikos and Cinder Fall into another realm of existence. I'd murder Pyrrha but I may need her. Besides, she may know things I don't.'**

Everyone looked at Cinder while Pyrrha glared in a very unPyrrha-ish way. "What? I was alone in a strange new place, who wouldn't go looking for a few paw-er I mean allies to figure things out with?" She said in a clearly fake sounding happy tone that made everyone look at her suspiciously.

 **Hinata turned back to Hawk. "I think her name is Pyrrha but I'm not one hundred percent sure. I met her during the second stage of the chunin exams at some point. I don't really recall who she was even affiliated with. It's a bit blurry I'm afraid." 'There, that gives Pyrrha an identity but she will be monitored by the ANBU. I suspect she must have combined with someone else as well though I can't be sure. The main thing is she can't interfere with my plans for now….once I come up with some that is….'**

"Considering who she merged with one of those plans is probably boning Naruto." Kakashi added his two cents. Naruto and Hinata blushed crimson. Kakashi ducked away from a fist from Naruto as Hinata pressed her index fingers together and tried not to pass out.

 **….**

 **After Hinata was moved to another room and checked over physically; ANBU Hawk asked Hinata many questions and gave her a psyche test to make sure the Hyūga Heiress was mentally intact. Hinata feigned ignorance of any knowledge between Neji trying to kill her and waking up in the hospital. The Fall Maiden knew whoever Hawk was that she was from the Yamanaka Clan.**

Seeing the curious glances Kakashi explained, "A clan that specializes in the mind. They have special jutsu that let them deal with a person's mind directly. "Whether thats something as basic as looking through their memories or as violent as shattering their psyche turning them into vegetables." Paling at that kind of ability and even Cinder looked nervous after hearing about the memory reading abilities.

 **After hours of endless questions ANBU Hawk thanked Hinata for her time and left to submit her ANBU report….**

 **….**

 **ANBU Headquarters**

 **ANBU Hawk was speaking to the Hokage and Morino Ibiki. "Subject Hyūga Hinata shows all signs of her mental facilities being perfectly intact but her behavior isn't exactly a match compared to her previous psychiatric evaluation when she first became a genin."**

 **"Explain your observations Hawk." said the Third Hokage.**

 **"Our previous psyche profiles showed Hyūga Hinata as a very shy and introverted person who lacked confidence. She was socially awkward and spoke with a stutter." explained Hawk. "The Hyūga Hinata I spoke with today seemed to be confident and commanding. There were no signs of shyness or speech issues. In our discussion I felt that I was talking to a veteran kunoichi rather than a wet behind the ears genin. It is difficult to reconcile the two Hokage-sama."**

 **"Perhaps the harrowing experiences she had during the Chunin Exams forced her to adapt." said Hiruzen. "It wouldn't be the first time I've seen a youngster grow up quickly in warlike situations."**

 **"Should we have ANBU monitor her as a precaution?" asked Ibiki.**

Cinder clicked her tongue seeing that her other was being monitored but figured that she'd figure away around it.

 **The Third Hokage shook his head. "She is very close to her sensei Yuuhi Kurenai. I'll leave her in Kurenai's capable hands. Besides, young Hinata belongs to the most observant clan in Konoha. If something is amiss I have no doubts they will notice."**

 **….**

 **Konoha Hospital**

 **'I'm just not capable of acting as meek as Hinata was!' growled the Fall Maiden to herself mentally. 'Still, I have many goals to achieve. I want Naruto-kun to be my boyfriend. I want to crush Neji. I want to bring Hiashi and the rest of the clan to heel. I have to protect Hanabi-chan….(sigh). I have so much to do. I guess the first thing to do is get stronger. Actually getting to know Naruto-kun should take precedence. Now that I think about it getting out of this damn hospital should be my primary goal; that and Naruto-kun….EEEP! My face is heating up! Give me a break!'**

 **Poor girl; so much to do and so little time….**

The remnant people looked at Cinder with snarky looks in their eyes. "What it's her soul that's making us boy crazy not mine!" shouted a defensive Cinder.

Naruto meanwhile looked glad that Hinata still had several characteristics that shone through. He would miss her blush if she stopped doing it. It just made her look too damn cute!

 **….**

 **Hyūga Kō was at the hospital to escort Hinata-sama home. He'd been sent with some fresh clothing since her kunoichi uniform was battered and bloodied. 'I have to bolster Hinata-sama's confidence. Losing to Neji-san is bad enough but when she finds out Hiashi-sama never bothered to visit her in the hospital she'll be crushed. On the positive side Hanabi-sama wanted to visit though it wasn't allowed.' When Kō arrived he knocked and Hinata told him to enter. "I've brought you some fresh clothing Hinata-sama."**

 **Hinata turned to him and her eyes seemed to blaze for a split second before she smiled. "Thank you for bringing me some clothing Kō. I'll change if you'll wait outside."**

 **"Of course Hinata-sama." said Kō as he bowed before exiting.**

 **Hinata got on her baggy clothes and thought to herself. (Sigh) 'No wonder Naruto-kun never noticed Hinata. I suppose a shopping spree is in order. I may not be able to physically beat Hiashi at this point but putting a dent in his finances will certainly teach him a lesson about giving me the cold shoulder. This will be a nice little present for dear old Daddy.' Exiting the room where she changed Hinata said to Kō, "Unless you have orders otherwise from Hiashi-sama I believe I'm in need of some new gear. It's been a long time since I overhauled my wardrobe."**

 **Kō said, "I don't believe that would be an issue Hinata-sama." 'Poor girl, she never treats herself to anything. Perhaps this will cheer her up a bit.'**

Hinata smiled remembering her guardian when she was little. Sure he was a bit over protective but that was more due to his orders from her father and the council.

 **….Three hours later….**

 **Hinata was polishing of her fifth cinnamon bun and was erotically licking her fingers clean of the frosting. "I have to say Kō; these cinnamon buns are so good it's positively sinful. Are you sure you don't want any?"**

 **Kō looked like he was ready to faint. He had a pile of heavy boxes with him full of women's clothing from formalwear all the way down to the raciest intimates.**

Naruto paused as he Kakashi and Ozpin bowed their heads in a brief moment of silence for their fellow man. May mercy shine upon him on this dark day of his life.

 **'Oh. My. Gawd. Hiashi-sama is going to have an aneurism when he sees all this….I had no idea Hinata-sama had….developed so much.' he thought embarrassed. Kō had no idea why Hinata-sama decided she should grow her hair out or why she suddenly favored dark red, gold and black (like Cinder Fall wore). Hinata had always dressed very conservatively. 'Perhaps it's just a phase. I do wonder why she got a dress made of chakra conductive fabric though. All she said is it might get too hot otherwise….whatever that means.'**

Cinder just grinned thinking about what her/Hinata's other would do with the combination of their memories and abilities.

 **Hinata smiled rather evilly. "Let's go home Kō. I do believe I've spent enough money for today." 'Just you wait and see my Naruto-kun. I just can't wait for you to see some of these outfits.' Giggling evilly, Hinata led her poor guardian Kō back to the Hyūga Clan Compound.**

Naruto paled a bit as he silently prayed for his other. He was never happier about Hinata being how she is more than this moment. Hinata just blushed at her other.

 **Training ground 53**

 **Jiraiya was sitting on top of a hill spying on some girls swimming in a nearby waterfall while giggling perversely. He had a couple of shadow clones beating up/training Naruto and the boy's own clones while he 'researched.' About that time the original Naruto emerged from a nearby pit of mud courtesy of Jiraiya's Swamp of the Underworld jutsu. Naruto quietly split out a glob of mud and his blue eyes blazed with the depravity of one possessed. Grinning madly the mud covered boy leaped upon his new sensei Jiraiya with a full body tackle that sent them both tumbling down the hill into the pool with all the girls. Mud flew everywhere as they splashed into the water. Jiraiya emerged from the pool gasping for breath as the small swamp monster/Naruto gripped the sannin's neck only to pull him down again while growling "Welcome to HELL Ero-sennin! It's time to DIE!"**

 **Jiraiya screeched as Naruto bit him and yelled, "That hurt you orange wearing brat!" The young ladies screamed and ran as Jiraiya pleaded for them to come back….before he got pulled under the water again….**

 **Naruto and Jiraiya were already bonding it seemed….**

"At least he isn't throwing me off the side of that cliff again. That wasn't fun." Commented Naruto.

"What do you mean? Having to come up with a landing strategy from a lethal fall builds character." Spoke the head master of beacon.

Pyrrha and Blake just deadpanned at the casual attitude he talked about launching them off of the cliff at their initiation. Naruto just looked at him with a look that seemed to say, 'seriously?'

 **Konoha Hospital**

 **Pyrrha Nikos opened her green eyes and saw she was in a hospital. 'Where am I? Is this that Konoha place? I must be in a hospital of some type. Last I remember I was in the Forest of Death.'**

 **A nurse came in a few minutes later as Pyrrha's elevated heartbeat indicated she might be waking up like Hinata did that morning. "Are you awake young lady? Can you tell me your name?" asked the nurse.**

 **"I'm Pyrrha Nikos." answered the redhead. "I remember tigers and….and where am I now? I thought I died…."**

 **"By some miracle you are alive Pyrrha-san." said the nurse. "You were found near your dead teammates."**

 **Pyrrha's green eyes widened in confusion. "Teammates….I had teammates? Who were they?"**

 **'The poor girl is in mental shock.' thought the nurse. 'Not that I particularly blame her.' "You just stay put Pyrrha-san. You've been in a coma for days. I'm going to get a doctor okay?"**

 **Pyrrha nodded. "Okay….Can I have some food?"**

 **"Certainly you can Pyrrha-san. Just sit tight." said the nurse as she went to get a doctor.**

 **(Sigh) 'This is going to be a bumpy ride.' thought Pyrrha tiredly. 'I'll just stick with what little memories I have that belonged to the dead ninja….My life in Remnant has no bearing here…. '**

"Well that's the end of the first chapter. Who wants to read next?" asked Naruto.

"I'll do it!" spoke an ecstatic Blake. This was even better than 'The Man with Two Souls'. She couldn't wait to read the next chapter.

AN: Someone asked whether or not Raven will be in the story. To answer, yes she will. Just not yet. Same goes for Militia and Militades. They will be introduced into the readers shortly before they actually join the story.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: This is being posted much later than I originally intended, but between my internet not working and having the flu I'm just glad to finally get it out.

There have been a few people in the reviews saying that hey wished this was a single universe reading, which I can understand. However, due to the nature of this story I felt that would have been difficult. Since it is in the Naruto-verse doing a pure RWBY character reading would have been awkward in my opinion since there are only about 4 RWBY characters that are in the earlier chapters with only two of them coming from the RWBY JNPR teams. For that reason I thought selecting certain characters from each universe was the best way to go about it. Feel free to disagree but that is my opinion on the matter and will not be redoing the story. Also just as an FYI I tend to take reviews left by members of the site under much more consideration than anonymous and guest reviews. I'll glance over them but ultimately I take them with a grain of salt just on principle. Feel free to leave a guest review but if you want to give a recommendation or criticism know I won't take it into consideration due to the fact I can't respond. Anyway sorry about the long AN.

ONTO THE STORY!

Blake took the book from the orange shinobi as she started reading from where he left off.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Early in the morning Yamanaka Inoichi was performing a mind walk on the mysterious young woman Pyrrha Nikos. She'd been uncomfortable with the idea of having someone inside her head (who wouldn't be?)**

The remnant dwellers all looked uncomfortable at this especially Cinder and Ozpin, since they had the most to hide. Pyrrha decided to inquire about her other, "This process is safe right?"

"Don't worry, the Yamanaka family specialize in this type of ability. Not only are they trusted to keep any information private from anyone other than the Hokage, also Inoichi is the head of the family and the best of his clan. Your in good hands Nikos-san"

Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief that her other was fine.

 **but agreed to it anyway to prove she wasn't a threat or meant any harm to Konoha. The young red haired girl really had no other place to go.**

 **Inoichi came out of his mind walk looking shocked and dazed.**

"I think anyone would." Spoke the only blonde in the room as everyone nodded in agreement.

 **Anbu Hawk was there as well. "Did you see anything Inoichi-sama?" she asked in a concerned voice.**

 **Inoichi patted the arm of his clansman Yamanaka Seiko (otherwise known as Hawk). "I'm alright Hawk. I have to say that Nikos-san is a unique case and honestly means no harm to Konoha. As unbelievable as it seems, I think her memories are from a reincarnation of her previous life.**

"That seems to be a reasonable explanation, while I'm not sure about the accuracy of saying she was reincarnated, more like possession maybe? Anyways it is definitely safe to say they are from a previous life." Spoke the spectacled coffee addict.

Everyone agreed with that analysis, considering her death Pyrrha definitely saw this as a new lease on life for her other.

 **The memories there were far too complete and realistic for me to explain otherwise. Without violating patient-doctor confidentiality I can safely say she has two sets of memories and her memories of this life as a kunoichi have been ninety-nine percent obliterated."**

 **"What makes you sure that she has memories of a previous life Inoichi-sama?" asked the ANBU.**

 **"The second set of memories in her head are what I could only describe as being from another world." said Inoichi. "Different languages, different customs, different technology; her violent death….Those aren't planted memories. She's either completely insane or I saw memories of a past life….**

"It definitely sounds crazy. Sorry Pyrrha but if someone told me that story in our world I would probably think they were insane." Spoke the bow wearing girl.

"No worries Blake, I don't blame you as I would probably send them to the nurses office myself."

 **I'm positive it's the latter. I need to report this to Hokage-sama. Keep an eye on her Hawk. When she wakes up tell her nothing of what I've told you and that I will make a case in her favor to stay here in Konoha as a kunoichi. Her talent and abilities would be wasted otherwise."**

 **Pyrrha woke up about twenty minutes later and blinked her green eyes. She saw Inoichi-san was gone and Hawk was nearby. "Hawk-san, what did Inoichi-san figure out?"**

 **Hawk said, "Inoichi-sama is confident you mean no harm to anyone and believes you should be allowed to stay in Konoha. It is up to the Hokage as to what is decided but Inoichi-sama's opinion holds a lot of weight in these matters."**

"The third Hokage was a good judge of character to, I'm sure he would have believed you." Spoke the silver haired shinobi.

"Yeah jiji was great! He's the one that taught me about the will of fire!"

Ozpin cocked his head, "What is this 'will of fire'?"

Kakashi cleared his throat, "The will of fire is the belief that the entire village is like a large family, and every citizen of Konoha that has this belief loves, believes, cherishes, and fights to protect the village, as previous generations have done for us."

Pyrrha had tears in her eyes which she dabbed at with a tissue, "That's beautiful! That sounds like a great place to live." Ozpin nodded that is a great mindset for a village to have."

Blake nodded in respect before continuing with the book.

 **The Forest of Death**

 **Tsuchi Kin and Abumi Zaku were kneeling in front of their leader Orochimaru. Kin had a bandage around her head from the concussion that Nara Shikamaru gave her and Zaku was in terrible shape from his loss to Aburame Shino. He looked more dead than alive. Orochimaru said, "You two failed to advance in the Chunin Exams….You failed me despite all the training and attention I lavished upon you…."**

Those present that knew who Orochimaru was turned a bit green knowing how twisted the sannin's 'attention' could be remembering the boy with tubes in his arms.

Cinder perked up a bit though seeing the villain in the story, maybe someone she could relate a bit with.

 **"I'm so sorry Orochimaru-sama!" said Kin. "We only wish to serve you. Please forgive us!"**

 **Zaku said, "Once I'm recovered I will serve you without fail Orochimaru-sama. Please give us another chance!"**

 **Both teens knew exactly how ruthless their leader could be and knew that he didn't tolerate failure at all.**

 **Orochimaru paced around his two servants as if musing. "Well, despite your injuries I suppose the two of you did do your best. I have a small task for you two to perform. Do it well and all shall be forgiven."**

 **"Thank you Orochimaru-sama! I promise I will succeed in this assignment." said Kin.**

 **"We'll do our absolute best Orochimaru-sama." added Zaku.**

 **Orochimaru smiled and said from behind them, "I know you will serve me well until the very end." Both of them felt a sharp stinging pain in their necks and their bodies went numb. They both lifelessly fell to the ground face first. Kin's eyes stared in terror as Orochimaru rolled her over where she could see him.**

Kakashi paled a bit remembering some info he had gotten from some of his old ANBU colleagues after the attack was over.

 **Orochimaru said in a sugary tone, "You see, I'm planning to resurrect the dead First and Second Hokages using an interesting jutsu called the Edo Tensei. It is very complex and requires many 'ingredients' if you will. One of those special ingredients is to sacrifice a human life to summon those back from the dead." The Snake Sannin summoned two coffins marked with the kanji for 'First' and 'Second.' "You two will serve me as those sacrifices so be proud knowing you've redeemed yourselves in my eyes."**

"That's disgusting! Not only is he sacrificing two kids, but he's using them to violate the dead?" This indignant cry came from the resident red head as even Cinder seemed to agree with her.

"As loathe as I am to agree with you even I'm not so ambitious that I'd disrespect the dead just to fulfill my goals. That's going too far, even by my standards."

 **Kin felt hot tears forming in her eyes. She was screaming inside her head but was completely paralyzed as she was placed in the First's coffin. "Don't you worry one bit." said Orochimaru as he sealed the lid of the coffin on Kin. She heard his muffled voice say, "You'll have plenty of time to reflect on your failures while you await your trip to the afterlife…."**

 **Kin tried to scream but no sound came out. 'What have I done to deserve such treatment?! I was loyal to Orochimaru-sama body and soul! I swear that somehow someway I will have revenge!' The Oto kunoichi knew no more as the coffin sank into the ground….**

 **Hyūga Compound**

 **Hyūga Haishi apparently hadn't paid much attention to his eldest daughter -the so called failure's- return yesterday. Actually he had been terribly concerned about her and keeping up his pretense of disdain for her was tearing him up inside.**

"Tou-sama." Hinata whispered out with tears in her eyes. Naruto looked at her softly as he wrapped his arm around her and gave her a small squeeze.

Cinder stopped and thought what it would be like to have a father who cared about her and her well being. Shaking her head and banishing such weak thoughts she returned her focus to the story.

 **Hiashi hadn't seen her since she returned and Hinata seemed to be going out of her way to avoid him. The morning had been lonely and very pedestrian at best…. Actually the only thing out of the ordinary today was Elder Majo's strange behavior.**

Hinata sank down into her seat a bit at that name, apparently still a bit traumatized from her childhood.

 **Haishi detested the old woman (Actually everyone in the clan detested the old woman). One of Majo's hobbies was berating Hinata.**

Naruto glared at the woman on the screen due to that piece of information.

 **The old witch was hateful as could be but she wielded enough political power to upset the balance in the Hyūga Main Branch Council. As a result Hiashi had to remain respectful no matter how much he'd like to strangle her. Now the normally unshakeable, evil old woman seemed to be afraid of her own shadow….**

Cinder just smiled knowing what likely happened.

 **Flashback….**

 **Yesterday afternoon Hinata came home with her Guardian Kō and Elder Majo took it upon herself to pay Hinata a visit. When she got to Hinata's room she found the Heiress was putting her new things away neatly in the low light of evening. The old woman said in a disgusted and condescending tone, "Well, well Hinata. I see you shamed the main house once again. How can you show your face after dragging the reputation of the Main House through the mud as you have?"**

Naruto suddenly heard someone whisper "Bitch" right next to him. Naruto turned in shock as Hinata said a very un-Hinata like word.

 **The Heiress wasn't facing Majo and she said, "Ah, Elder Majo-sama. How nice of you to come by and check upon my well being. I'd love to chat for a while but I'm afraid I have much to do. Perhaps we can visit later."**

 **"Were you hit on the head Hinata?" asked Majo sarcastically. "I think I misheard you. It sounded like you just dismissed me."**

 **The Fall Maiden tilted her head slightly in thought though she wasn't looking at Majo. "Well, they do say that the hearing is the first thing to go after all….Or is it the mind? Oh well, no matter."**

Everyone in the room suddenly burst into laughter at the brutal shade that was thrown by Hinata/Cinder's other.

 **Majo slammed the door shut angrily behind her as she stormed into the room. "How dare you little bitch! You will treat me with the respect I deserve!"**

 **Hinata moved in a blur behind the fuming Elder and locked the door behind her. The Fall Maiden said, "Respect?! Very well, we'll have our little talk about respect right now."**

Naruto looked at his girlfriend with concern as she had a very disturbing look on her face. What kind of torment did this woman out her through that even sweet little Hinata would take pleasure from her pain.

 **Her voice from behind Majo had chilling edge that made the old woman's hair stand on end. When Majo turned around she saw Hinata had strategically placed herself between the door and Majo thus cutting off the exit. The Heiress was standing in the shadow but Majo could make out there was a ghost of a smile on Hinata's beautiful face. Hinata's eyes lit up like flames and a pillar of fire ignited in her right hand.**

 **Majo felt fear as the younger woman walked forward with a sway in her hips and her face lit up almost demonically in the light and shadows from the fire in her right hand.**

Despite how scary she looked Naruto couldn't help but find it extremely sexy as he imagined what Hinata would look like now if she looked like that.

 **Hinata shot her left hand out and gripped the old woman by the throat. The Fall Maiden's face was inches from Majo's own and her right hand was close enough to the old woman's for the Elder to feel the searing heat. "I think this is something we can both understand Majo-sama." said Hinata derisively. "This is called POWER; as in I have the power to end your pathetic existence you walking archaeological dig. Power; as in you have absolutely none in this situation…."**

Everyone looked at Cinder, "What? It's true, though truth be told the insults aren't coming from me, I'm good with intimidating but Mercury was always the best at insults out of my group."

Everyone's heads swiveled over to the heiress who blushed and looked down and poked her index fingers together.

"It's always the quiet ones who come up with the most devastating insults." Spoke the silver haired Kage. Ozpin and Naruto nodded their heads sagely at that as they had found it too be true also. Even Pyrrha nodded, knowing that when he wanted to Ren could dish out some serious shade.

Hinata was just doing her best to disappear into the couch as everyone poked fun at her.

 **Hinata's smile widened as Majo started to sweat and tremble. "You are going to use your influence on the Hyūga Council to expressly do MY bidding from now on old woman…."**

 **….In the next ninety minutes the Fall Maiden explained exactly how things were going to be from now on….Elder Majo nearly collapsed in fear….**

 **….**

 **"….I'm so glad we had this little chat Elder Majo." said the Hyūga Heiress as showed the old woman to the door. "You just remember to do as you are told. You don't ask questions; you don't think, you obey. If you don't cooperate fully just remember that you and your kin live only by my grace. Now go my little puppet…."**

"Ok that one was me." Spoke Cinder as the people from Remnant glared at her and the shinobi looked between her and Hinata curiously.

 **Flashback end….**

 **Elder Majo was terrified. Hinata-sama had explained in graphic detail exactly what would happen to her and her descendants if the old woman disobeyed in the slightest….The Fall Maiden made Majo prostate herself and swear absolute obedience upon pain of death of her great grandchildren. Majo hadn't felt so frightened in all her days….**

"You threatened her grandchildren?!" Pyrrha asked/yelled at Cinder.

"What it worked didn't it? Plus I don't think my other half over there would have let me go through with that threat anyways. Intimidation isn't about doing what you say your going to do. It's about making it so that the other person fears you enough to never try and cross you for fear of what COULD happen."

That seemed to placate the Crimson haired gladiator as the shinobi nodded at her logic behind intimidation.

 **Konoha Hospital**

 **Naruto showed up at the hospital around ten in the morning in his new 'Built for Speed' tee shirt (in black and orange of course) and went to the nurse's station. "What do you mean Hinata-chan has been released? I thought she was in a coma!"**

 **One of the nicer nurses that didn't hate Naruto said, "This is a hospital Uzumaki-san. Please quiet down!**

"That's a bad habit that you still have. If you learned to control yourself a bit better Sakura might stop hitting you as much."

Naruto just grumbled about punch happy harpies... Thank god Sakura wasn't here to her that.

 **Your friend Hinata-sama woke up yesterday and was cleared to go home by yesterday afternoon. She is fine. The kunoichi with her woke up too."**

 **"Oh, I guess I'll visit her at home then. I'm really glad she's okay. Thanks Nurse-san!" Then the orange prankster took off like a bat out of hell to see Hinata….**

 **The nurse shook her head as he vanished in an orange blur. "I swear that boy is just incorrigible at times."**

"I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are." Naruto just had anime tears run down his face as his sensei brutally shut him down.

"Kaka sensei so mean."

 **Hyuga Compound**

 **The Fall Maiden was in a good mood. Last night she put Majo in her proper place and this morning she'd avoided Hiashi and got to spend some quality time with her little sister Hanabi-chan. 'Now I can do my favorite pastime….stalking Naruto-kun!'**

Everyone turned and looked at Hinata who had an atomic blush on her face. Even Naruto felt slightly embarrassed. Kakashi just laughed as his student.

Blake decided to help Hinata out by continuing with the chapter.

 **She face palmed. 'I mean going to see Naruto-kun of course.**

"Suuuuuuuure." Spoke Kakashi in a teasing tone as Naruto sent a glare at his sensei, while Hinata invented new shades of red.

 **I'll talk to him and see if he's training for the Chunin Exam Finals. I'm sure I can help him learn a few juken moves to help him crush Neji into paste.' Putting on some short black biker shorts and her new dark red and gold trimmed battle dress; Hinata checked herself in the mirror before strapping on her weapons. 'I can't wait to see Naruto-kun; I hope he likes my new ninja outfit!'**

"I'm sure I do." Said Naruto softly though Hinata heard him and made a mental note to try and buy something similar to that outfit.

 **she mentally squealed. Deciding to buy some of that kunoichi shampoo that stimulated hair growth on the way home, the Fall Maiden set out to find the object of her affections and visit her teammates.**

 **'Perhaps I should visit Pyrrha Nikos today.'**

The remnant dwellers glared at Cinder, "what? I doubt she's going to kill Nikos. There's nothing to gain from it. I only killed you because you got in my way."

"Your the entire reason beacon was swarmed with Grimm! What did you expect me to do? Nothing!?" Retorted the invincible girl.

"Ok ok we're getting off track lets just get back to the book." Naruto tried to stop the eminent fight that seemed to be brewing.

Thankfully it seemed to work as both girls sat back with a huff as Blake continued.

 **thought Hinata as she walked out of the Hyūga Compound. 'I could find out who she really is. She may be merged as I am. There really isn't any reason for us to be enemies now. She potentially would make a good ally or even a friend.'**

"See?" Cinder said while glaring at her desk head.

 **The Fall Maiden failed to notice every warm blooded male in the Hyūga Compound was drooling over her in her new attire. She also failed to notice the many girlfriends and wives smacking around their significant others for openly gawking at Hinata's amazing curves….**

"Seriously what do you eat to get that kind of figure?" Asked Blake as she was curious.

"Lots of cinnamon rolls." Spoke Naruto in a dead pan voice.

"Naruto-kun!" Said a very embarrassed Hinata

 **Hyūga Compound twenty minutes later….**

 **A certain orange wearing ninja stopped in to check on Hinata having found she was released from the hospital. Coming up to the guards he asked, "Have you seen Hinata-chan?"**

 **"Boy have we ever!" said one guard with a blush and a giggle.**

 **The other guard smacked his partner and turned back to Naruto. "Hinata-sama left a while ago. What business do you have with our Heiress Uzumaki-san?" he asked sternly.**

 **"She is my friend and I found out she was released from the hospital. I wanted to check on her and make sure that she is fine." answered Naruto in a concerned tone of voice.**

 **"Oh she's more than fine!" said the first guard still blushing. That earned him another smack upside his head.**

Hinata made a mental note to tell her father to discipline that particular guard when they got back.

 **The second guard said, "We'll let her know you stopped by Uzumaki-san."**

 **Naruto smiled. "Okay; please tell her I'm at Training Ground 53 in preparation for the Chunin Exams if she has time. Thanks!" With that Naruto vanished in a flash of orange.**

 **Hokage's Office**

 **Yamanaka Inoichi had just finished presenting his case for Pyrrha Nikos and the Third Hokage was sitting back and puffing on his pipe. "I have to say Inoichi; if it was anyone in your clan aside of yourself had presented such a report I would have recommended they get their head examined. Reincarnation; remembering previous lives? Has anyone in your clan stumbled across this sort of thing before?"**

 **"I'm going to study up on that a bit Hokage-sama." said Inoichi. "There are at least three cases I remember of people having flashes of their previous lives but this young lady remembers the entirety her previous existence in excruciating detail -including her death. I'd like to do further studies but frankly she realizes the memories are of another life and she's worried we'll think she's insane."**

"That does seem like it would be a legitimate concern." Spoke Ozpin as everyone else nodded in agreement.

 **"So she doesn't consider herself insane?" asked the Third Hokage.**

 **Inoichi shook his head. "Not in the slightest. She seems to believe that she has a second chance at living and wants to live her life. While she vividly remembers everything, Pyrrha-san also has the firm belief that her memories of her past life are just that, memories."**

 **Sarutobi asked, "Were you able to get a grasp of her personality?"**

 **The Yamanaka Clan head shrugged. "I'd be proud to call her my own daughter. She's smart, brave, loyal and honest to a fault. In her former life she was a huntress of some sort protecting her people from some kind of beasts. All in all she's a very noble young lady."**

"That does seem to describe you well Pyrrha." Spoke the cat faunus as Pyrrha blushed at the compliment.

 **"Do you think she could cut it as a kunoichi here in Konoha?" asked Hiruzen.**

 **"Given she may possess the magnet release bloodline it would be criminally negligent for her to not be a kunoichi." said Inoichi emphatically.**

 **The Third Hokage chuckled, "Planning on trading in your daughter for a new one?"**

 **Inoichi laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it. But I believe Ino-chan could benefit from having Pyrrha as a friend. Pyrrha has her head on much straighter than Ino-chan I'm ashamed to say."**

 **"Children can be a task." said Hiruzen sagely. "After lunch we'll go to see young Pyrrha-san and see if she would have any interest in becoming a Konoha kunoichi."**

 **Yuuhi Kurenai's apartment**

 **The Fall Maiden had checked Naruto's apartment and was disappointed that he wasn't home. After scanning about with her byakugan and not finding the object of her affections in range or at Ichiraku's Ramen she decided to drop in on her sensei Yuuhi Kurenai. From what Kō had told Hinata; Kurenai and her teammates had both been at the hospital and it made her happy inside knowing they cared for her so much. Knocking on the door, the Fall Maiden heard her sensei call out she was coming and waited patiently. Kurenai opened the door and said "Hinata-chan; it's so good to….see you?! Where did you get that battle dress?"**

"The shock is definitely understandable." Spoke Blake as everyone nodded their heads.

 **"Do you like it sensei?" asked Hinata shyly. "I think it shows off my figure better than my baggy coat."**

"That it does." "Naruto-kun!" Spoke the Naruto who then received an embarrassed shout from Hinata and a light smack on his arm.

 **'Good lord! Hinata-chan has turned from a wallflower into some kind of femme fatale overnight!' thought Kurenai with wide eyes. "Come on in Hinata-chan. Do tell me where you got the idea for your new attire."**

Cinder just puffed her chest out in pride. Just because she's evil doesn't mean she doesn't appreciate someone recognizing that she has good taste in clothes.

 **Hinata had an enjoyable talk with her sensei and poor Kurenai felt like her daughter figure had suddenly matured into woman from a little girl. Kurenai was dreading when Hiashi found**

Hinata only paled slightly at the thought of her father finding out. She loved her dad but he could be a bit, protective when it comes to clothing. She could remember the one time Hanabi tried to go out in short shorts. That hadn't been a pretty afternoon...

 **out because Hinata revealed some of her inspiration was because of Kurenai's red and white battle dress that looked like bandages. "You did say sex appeal was one of a kunoichi's most powerful tools sensei. I admire you and your friend Anko-san. You are both strong and beautiful. I want to be that way too." said the Fall Maiden.**

 **'Oh boy.' thought Kurenai. 'Every boy her age is going to be after her like dogs in heat….Hiashi-sama is going to have a heart attack…. On the other hand she carries it off beautifully. I never dreamed she'd be so daring in her style of dress. Once she grows her hair out like she described it might be too much for men to handle. I'll have to give her some guidance.'**

Hinata smiled glad that she had someone like Kurenai in her life to help her since her own mother died when she was young.

 **The Fall Maiden was very excited when she found out Naruto-kun had come to check on her in the hospital. She promised herself to stop in and visit Kiba and Shino when she had the time. At any rate Naruto-kun took precedence**

"Wow Hinata putting Naruto of your own teammates? What would Kiba and Shino say?"

Hinata only blushed and sputtered an incoherent response.

 **but since Kurenai invited her to lunch Hinata was able to enjoy a bit more bonding time with her sensei….**

 **Remnant**

 **Blake Belladonna looked up at the frozen Grimm Dragon atop Beacon Tower.**

"I guess this is my debut." Spoke the reader of this chapter.

 **The faunus girl was distraught. Between her own injuries and the horror of her friend Yang losing an arm; the black haired huntress concluded that finding out about Cinder Fall's whereabouts was paramount. "Even frozen this dragon is terrifying." thought Blake aloud. "I can still feel the malice emanating from it. Where was Cinder when she vanished? I should talk to Ruby and find out more details. My instincts are screaming at me that Cinder Fall is still alive somewhere."**

"Not entirely correct but at at the same time not wrong. You seem to have very good instincts Blake." Spoke Kakashi.

Blake blushed from the praise but continued to read.

 **Probing around and carefully avoiding physical contact with the Grimm Dragon; Blake found a glowing spot on the floor. 'Is this where Cinder was?' Touching the light with her hand, Blake suddenly felt reality was being torn apart. A scream was torn from her soul before everything when completely black….**

 **The cat eared huntress of Vale was gone only leaving dust behind in Remnant….**

Everyone just looked at Blake who looked deathly pale. She had thought about climbing the tower to check things out in her world. Would she have died if she had?

"It looks like curiosity did kill the cat in this case." Everyone looked shocked, not by what was said but who said it. Ozpin just stood there gently sipping his coffee, "isn't that what Ms. Xiang Long would say if she were here?" Blake just face palmed at the head master's very true statement while Pyrrha just shook her head.

Kakashi and Ozpin did share a quick high five though.

 **Fire Country, Hyūga Compound**

 **Hinata was talking to the two guards at the Hyūga Compound gates after she got back from her visit with Kurenai. "So Uzumaki Naruto-kun stopped by to check on me? When was this?"**

 **"It was just after you left earlier Hinata-sama." said the blushing guard.**

 **She smiled calculatively. "Hmmm….I don't suppose he said we he would be did he?" she asked.**

 **"Ummm….I believe Haishi-sama wants to see you Hinata-sama." said the straight laced guard. "He indicated you weren't given permission to be out so soon after getting out of the hospital."**

 **The Fall Maiden cupped his cheek and said softly, "Hiashi-sama has no idea I was ever here; I think you two can keep a secret for your mistress can't you?"**

 **Both guards were melting now. "O-of course Hinata-sama!" said the responsible guard.**

"I must say that is some skilled use of seduction there. While the skills are probably from Hinata the courage to actually use them must come from Cinder over there." Spoke Kakashi in an educated manner.

Hinata just blushed at what her and Cinder's other was doing, while Cinder just pondered if she would be able to do that to men in her world. Maybe the art of seduction was something she should look into.

 **"Yes, your wish is our command my Lady!" said the blushing guard.**

 **'Fools; it's your job to obey me.' she thought darkly. "Why don't you tell me where I might find Naruto-kun? I have….important business with him."**

 **"He told us that he would be at training ground 53 Hinata-sama." said the proper guard.**

 **She smiled and said. "Very good, you two have served me well. Remember….not a word to Hiashi-sama." She turned around and left with a soft sway in her hips that had both guards staring….**

Naruto grumbled something about pranking those guards later. He knew that the real ones technically hadn't done anything but regardless they had stared at his girlfriends butt regardless of it was his universe or not.

Hinata heard her boyfriend's grumbling and smiled thinking it was cute how he was getting defensive of her.

 **Yamanaka Flower Shop**

 **Yamanaka Ino was bored. Check that, Ino was bored to tears. Inoichi showed up soon with an attractive red haired girl in tow. "Hello Ino-chan; how is my princess today?" asked Inoichi with a smile.**

 **Ino replied, "I'm bored to death Daddy. There is no business today and most of my friends are out training."**

 **"Good, good. This works out perfectly." said Ino's Father.**

 **Ino gave Inoichi a completely flat look and narrowed her blue eyes. "It's good that I'm bored enough to hang myself?!"**

"That seems a tad extreme." Spoke Pyrrha as she heard what the blonde girl said.

"I'm sure she's just exaggerating. Ino tends to be a bit of a drama queen, especially when she was younger." Spoke Naruto.

 **Inoichi smiled and said, "Pyrrha, this is my daughter Yamanaka Ino. I hope you two can become friends." Turning to Ino he said, "Ino-chan, this is Pyrrha Nikos. She's an unaffiliated kunoichi that is about your age and wants to join Konoha. She's going to be staying with us in the spare bedroom per Hokage-sama for a little while. I have to talk to your Mother and let her know the full situation."**

 **Ino's eyes had a look of shock as Inoichi dashed by to see her Mom. She turned to Pyrrha and saw the green eyed girl was smiling nervously. "It's nice to meet you Ino-san; I hope we get along well." said the redhead as she held out her hand.**

 **"Ummm….yeah. I do too." said Ino shaking hands with Pyrrha. "So where do you come from originally?"**

 **"That's part of the reason I'm staying with you." explained Pyrrha. "I was in the Chunin Exams and suffered an injury that caused almost total memory loss. I don't know where I'm from exactly and Hokage-sama and Inoichi-sama where gracious enough to allow me to stay in Konoha. After a probationary period I want to join the ninja forces as a genin."**

"I don't like lying but there's really no other alternative in this case." Spoke the redhead.

"No one would blame you. Introducing yourself and saying 'that you were born in a different dimension until you died and your soul made its way here' wouldn't get you very far other than the looney house." The silver haired Hatake tried to Eason with her.

"I know but I still don't like keeping secrets from friends" responded Pyrrha as Blake looked a tad uncomfortable since she had hidden the fact she was a Faunus from her team.

 **"Your memories are totally gone and Daddy has confirmed it?" asked Ino. Seeing Pyrrha nod Ino said, "That's really terrible….I guess the best thing to do is move forward and make new friends and new memories…." Smiling brightly, Ino said, "Welcome to Konoha Pyrrha!"**

"She seems friendly at least!" Pyrrha said happily.

 **Training Ground 53**

 **Naruto had several clones working on the Leaf Splitting exercise. The Toad Sannin was originally planning to teach Naruto how to access the Kyubi's chakra but after seeing the shocking level of wind affinity the orange loving ninja had; Jiraiya had started the blonde on water walking and elemental manipulation instead.**

"I wonder what would have changed if pervy sage had actually trained me in my elemental affinity instead of accessing Kyubi's chakra. I wish he had actually taught me some stuff other than just summoning. Couldn't really do that in the stadium."

Kakashi nodded, "That was rather odd. For a tournament style fight that was a bit... Unnecessary."

 **The white haired man explained that his godson could use his shadow clones to train and speed up the process. When Naruto realized he received the memory of his shadow clones for training he felt like a complete idiot for not noticing before.**

"If all of you knew that why didn't anyone tell me!?" Yelled Naruto

"I don't know about Jiraiya but I always thought you just wanted to do things yourself. Plus I didn't think you were that stupid to not notice, seems I over estimated you intelligence there." Kakashi said, starting off serious before turning into a teasing tone.

Naruto just huffed in response to his sensei's jab.

(Before some smart ass in the reviews says anything. Yes I'm aware Kishimoto made it to give an excuse for Naruto to get stronger more quickly, and that it didn't technically exist before the time skip.)

 **Jiraiya set about training Naruto in taijutsu and planned to introduce him to both Toad summoning and the Rasengan….They were both Naruto's legacy after all….**

"That would also have been useful against Neji, why is that pervy sage such a better teacher than ours?"

Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders in response to his students questions.

 **As it was Naruto was getting his taijutsu forms completely overhauled by Jiraiya. Speed and upper body strength were Jiraiya's main focus. As it turned out Naruto's style was a completely unpredictable free form due to not having been taught properly at the Academy (thank you, Mizuki).**

"At least his sabotage was good for something." Grumbled Naruto as he later found out that it wasn't totally his fault that he was dead last.

 **Rather than trying to teach Naruto the proper Academy style from the ground up; Jiraiya decided to remain flexible and teach Naruto the proper way to perform punches and kick without wasting so much energy. Being a tactile learner Naruto decided to give it his all and really learn. The more moves Jiraiya taught him the more the boy incorporated into his bottomless bag of tricks.**

 **On the positive side Naruto was learning by leaps and bounds having a dedicated sensei but on the downside Naruto was going to be training from dusk till dawn and had to….EAT HEALTHY! Choking down vegetables and lean meats with no ramen was living hell for the orange loving blonde.**

"Maybe since Jiraiya is making you eat better maybe you'll hit your growth spurt sooner." Kakashi poked fun at his student.

"Oi don't diss the ramen! It's the food of the gods! And it is not the reason I was short!" Responded the blonde sage.

"I-It's still not very healthy Naruto-kun." Spoke the lavender eyed heiress.

"Hinata you too!?" Guffawed Naruto.

 **"Let's take a break Naruto!" called Jiraiya. "You have a visitor." said Jiraiya pointing towards some bushes at the edge of the clearing.**

 **"EEEEP!" said the Fall Maiden. 'Damn it! I'm all flustered, I want to talk to Naruto-kun but I automatically hid from him.' "H-Hi Naruto-kun; you look like you're training really hard." 'That wasn't too bad but I still stuttered once.'**

 **Naruto got a big smile on his face and trotted over to see Hinata. "Hinata-chan; I'm so happy to see you are doing better. I checked at your home earlier today and they said you were out and about."**

 **The Fall Maiden smiled and nodded. She felt herself blushing slightly and said, "Thank you for checking on me; it was very kind of you Naruto-kun." 'I can do this! YES!' That's when Hinata noticed Naruto's 'Built for Speed' tee shirt partially obscured under his open jacket. 'S(peed)' was covered up and her hormones got the better of her. "Your tee shirt says…." 'Built for S(ex)?!' Hinata's nose exploded in a geyser of blood as her mind went from Rated G all the way to Triple X in 1.5 seconds.**

"Who knew sweet little Hinata had such a dirty mind. Better watch out Naruto, you know what they say about those shy ones."

Naruto and Hinata were busy blushing.

 **Naruto caught her frantically as she fainted dead away.**

 **"Ero-sennin! I think Hinata-chan needs to go back to the hospital! She's in a coma again…." lamented Naruto.**

Cinder rose one of the eye brows, "Were you really that dense? I've seen rocks with more awareness than what I've just seen. I have a hard time believing you were this oblivious."

"Oh he was way worse." Kakashi said while giving an eye smile at his student show as now shouting protests about how he wasn't THAT bad.

 **While Naruto was panicking Jiraiya easily put two and two together. 'This little hottie has it bad for my godson. She's really well developed for her age. That kunoichi uniform is devastating.' He giggled perversely. 'I may as well help them out.' "Naruto; stop panicking. She's just a little lightheaded. Bring her over here and lean against the tree." After getting Naruto and Hinata arranged Jiraiya said, "You just hold her in your lap there with your arms around her like that until she wakes up. She'll be just fine."**

Kakashi giggled as he remembered that something similar happened in Icha Icha volume 3. The main character had met up with a old childhood friend, who passed out from heat stroke into his arms. A very similar situation player out as what was happening in this book. 'You crafty bastard Lord Jiraiya'. Thought Kakashi with a small giggle. Though he doubted they'd have passionate sex outside in the forest like what happened in the book.

 **Naruto still looked worried and said, "Are you sure she doesn't need to go to the hospital?"**

 **Jiraiya took a pontificating tone. "Never question your Master in the ways of women Naruto. I am the first and foremost authority on babes. How old is she anyway?"**

 **"I'm pretty sure Hinata-chan is my age. We were in the same class in the Academy." said Naruto puzzled. "Why do you ask?"**

 **"Just curious." said Jiraiya as he stifled a nose bleed. 'Naruto, you lucky boy. What a body she's got…and a face to match! Just wait a few years.' Jiraiya promptly started taking 'research notes.'**

"I hope Kaa-chan is giving pervy sage hell in the after life." Grumbled Naruto as he saw his god father using his girl friend's younger form for his research.

The remnant girls were mortified that this old man was checking out a minor, while Ozpin and Kakashi watched without changing emotions.

 **Naruto was about to scold Jiraiya but Hinata started to stir. She opened her eyes and said dreamily, "I'm being held by Naruto-kun…." Then her eyes bugged out realizing she WAS being held by Naruto-kun. Naruto's blue eyes widened as the Fall Maiden's eyes seemed to ignite for a second. Seeing he was so close to her; she roared in her mind, 'SEIZE THE DAY!' and she said, "N-Naruto-kun; I came to help you train against Neji. I know the juken style well so….so would you like me to help you learn how to counter it?"**

"I thought she was about to go for it." Said Kakashi as everyone else in the room nodded in agreement. Hinata just blushed and looked down.

 **Naruto looked surprised. "You want to help me Hinata-chan? That would be really great but I don't want you to strain yourself. You were hurt really bad."**

 **The Fall Maiden smiled. 'Naruto-kun is such a kind person.' She said brightly, "I won't strain myself Naruto-kun. I just want to help you. Kurenai-sensei told me you made a blood oath against Neji to defeat him and it made me really happy."**

"Thats so romantic!" Gushed Blake and Pyrrha nodded with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Naruto blushed while Hinata nodded her head in agreement.

 **'The boy already is winning hearts of the maidens by being the hero!' thought Jiraiya.**

"Well that has stayed the same at least." Spoke the silver haired sensei of team 7.

"What are you talking about Kaka sensei?" Responded the oblivious blonde protagonist.

"Oh never mind, I'm sure you'll figure it our eventually." Responded the kage as the images of Shion, Koyuki, and others popped into his mind. He wondered how Hinata would react to knowing that Naruto unknowingly promised to have a kid with Shion.

 **'Your old man would be proud Naruto!' "Well, I think that would be a fine idea Naruto. You're name is Hinata, Miss Hyūga?"**

 **"Yes, I am Hyūga Hinata sir. I want to help Naruto-kun if I can." said the Fall Maiden.**

 **'Hiashi's eldest; the Heiress of the Hyūga Clan.' thought the Toad Sage. "I'm Jiraiya of the sannin my dear. I think having a juken practitioner here would be a huge help. Just remember the secret techniques of your clan should remain secrets."**

 **"You are Jiraiya-sama of the legendary sannin?" she asked. Seeing Jiraiya nod she said to Naruto, "This is wonderful Naruto-kun. You've found a great sensei!" 'Even if he is a total pervert from what Kurenai-sensei said in the past.'**

Naruto and Kakashi burst out in laughter, "It seems ero-sannin's reputation precedes him no matter who he talks with!"

 **"Are you still feeling light headed Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto.**

 **The Fall Maiden shook her head, gathered her courage and gave the orange loving ninja a small hug. "I'm just fine now Naruto-kun."**

 **Naruto gave her a big smile that made her blush slightly. "I'm so glad Hinata-chan. Let's train together!"**

 **The Forest of Death**

 **A coffin with the kanji for "First" burst to the surface of the forest floor; spilling blood and earth all over in the most unnatural of ways. A beautiful girl with cat ears exploded out of the coffin.**

"Oh my, that is quite the entrance Ms. Belladona." Spoke the head master. Blake meanwhile was pale at seeing her self covered in blood.

 **Tsuchi Kin/Blake Belladonna looked around with wide, panicky amber eyes. She let out a feral sound as her hyperventilation slowed down. "DAMN YOU OROCHIMARU!" she roared.**

"It seems as if you have some memories from that girl that previously worked for Orochimaru." Spoke Kakashi.

Blake winced as she looked at her beaten up form on the screen, though blushed when she noticed her other's clothing issue.

 **Jumping up into the forest canopy she noticed her shredded Oto kunoichi uniform. "This is way too small in the chest and too big around the waist." she hissed. "That Kin girl had no curves at all."**

"To be fair she was only 13-14 at most, she still had some time to develop." Spoke Pyrrha.

"True that may have been a bit harsh for my other to say, but to be fair she did just fall out of a coffin covered in blood."

"True, Hinata-chan definitely grew while I was on my three year training trip." Spoke Naruto.

Hinata's eyes widened, "Naruto-kun!" as she covered her chest with her arms.

 **She gingerly touched to top of her head and found her sensitive cat ears were there rotating to pick up all the sounds in the forest. "Looks like I'm a faunus like Blake was…."**

A look of relief flashed across her face. While she was prejudiced against for having them, she still wouldn't give them up for the world. She was proud of her faunus heritage and as afraid that if she made an appearance she wouldn't be a faunus anymore.

 **Soon finding a pool to see her reflection in, the cat eared girl washed the blood and mud off of her body. 'However I formed inside that damned coffin was so violent that I'm covered in blood. The wounds are healed but it looks like I was flogged from the stains on my clothes. Kin and Blake tried to destroy each other's existence. Neither would let the other live….I guess I'm the result. I….I need to calm down.**

"Talk about a cat fight." Blake glared at the silver haired Hokage who made the comment.

 **Kin went insane from sensory deprivation….how long was I down there in the darkness?'**

"Oh my now that is torture in and of itself. People can start to hallucinate after only 15 minutes have passed and it seems like she spent over 24 hours. That is cruel even for Orochimaru." The people in the room gained a look of disgust while Cinder seemed to ponder the idea for a moment before figuring there are better ways to break a person if need be.

 **After washing herself and her ripped up clothing thoroughly, she inspected her weapons. "Senbon….that's all Kin used. I need a kusarigama or at least a katana to defend myself. My body and appearance seen to take after Blake but I'm younger than she was like Kin. I'm so full of rage….Orochimaru has to pay. But how? That snake monster wouldn't know who I am….I don't either actually. What should I do?"**

Ozpin hummed to himself, "Thats quite the identity dilemma. She seems to be mostly Ms. Belladona here but has clearly an influence from this Kin girl. Quite interesting from a psychological perspective."

Blake seemed interested despite it being her other. She liked these kinds of stories with internal turmoil. She read on eager to see what happens next.

 **The new faunus girl thought to herself, 'Maybe the Hokage could give me amnesty in exchange for information on the Sand/Sand Alliance.**

Kakashi gained an interested look at this information, "Hmmm, I wonder how things will change if we know about the invasion before it begins."

Naruto and Hinata shared a nod at that as they remembered the chaos that was the chunin exam stadium when the invasion started.

'Maybe jiji won't die this time.' Thought Naruto hopefully.

 **I have to get into Konoha Village and out of this Forest. What should I call myself?'**

 **"Tsuchi Blake….it's not very original but it sort of fits." The new Blake started down the path back to Konoha with thoughts of vengeance in her mind….**

 **….**

"Oh dear, not another one." spoke Kakashi with an annoyed tone.

The remnant dwellers looked at him oddly and Blake looked a tad offended. "My teammate went rogue to Orochimaru for strength to get revenge." Spoke Naruto as the others understood his sensei's reaction.

 **OMAKE:**

"What's an OMAKE?" asked Naruto

Blake responded, "It's typically a non serious, comedic, and non-canon short bit at the end of a chapter." Naruto nodded at the explanation and gestured for her to continue.

 **Naruto was about to scold Jiraiya but Hinata started to stir. She opened her eyes and said dreamily, "I'm being held by Naruto-kun…." Then her eyes bugged out realizing she WAS being held by Naruto. Naruto's blue eyes widened as the Fall Maiden's eyes seemed to ignite. Seeing his mouth so close to hers; she roared in her mind, 'SEIZE THE DAY!' as she gripped Naruto's face and planted a soul searing kiss on his lips….**

"Oh my." spoke Kakashi as Hinata and Naruto had full body blushes.

 **Naruto felt the heat rising as his blood began to rush through his veins and he gave into to her erotic ministrations. He felt Hinata's tongue invade his mouth and he forgot the world existed around him.**

"This is getting quite intimate." spoke a blushing Pyrrha who turned her head away from the screen.

 **His hazy mind was totally gone….After a long while the two broke for air panting with a ribbon of saliva strung between their lips….**

 **The incredibly sultry look in her eyes drew Naruto in as she whispered seductively, "The smell of your flesh excites me Naruto-kun…."**

Hinata promptly passed out from embarrassment after that as Naruto had steam coming off his head.

 **Naruto was about to go for it all when he heard perverse giggling of a certain sannin….**

 **Jiraiya clicked his stopwatch and said in approval, "Seventeen minutes and twenty three seconds. I'm so proud of you my apprentice. And she's such a babe too."**

"Wow, who new you two had it in you. Almost twenty minutes is impressive especially for your first time." Spoke Kakashi in a serious tone.

Hinata was still unconscious though Naruto blushed and glared at his sensei, 'I'll burn his Icha Icha stash later for that comment.'

 **Wiping a tear from his eye, Jiraiya said, "I take it you're both feeling better?"**

 **Both young teens stared completely dumbfounded as Jiraiya recorded the moment for posterity….or at least to put in his latest novel.**

"Ero-sannin better not write about Hinata-chan in his filthy book!"

 **Both of them suddenly blushed hotly and looked like a pair of boiled lobsters. Everything was silent until Jiraiya finished scribbling down his notes. The Legendary Super Pervert then made a mistake and said giggling, "By all means carry on!"**

 **….The hill on Training Ground 53 exploded. A perverted scream cried out and then all was silent….**

"Oh dear what happened?" Spoke a concerned Pyrrha who hadn't been paying attention for a few minutes not wanting to witness such an intimate scene between two other people. She turned back around right as she saw the explosion.

"I wouldn't worry about it! It's probably just Ero-sannin getting what he deserves."

 **….**

 **Konoha Hot Springs District, Amaguriama Sweets Shop**

 **The Fall Maiden and Naruto were sitting together bashfully as they ate ice cream together. "That was such a cool fire jutsu you used Hinata-chan. I didn't know you knew those."**

"See?" Spoke Naruto as Pyrrha nodded her head in understanding.

 **"It was twice as effective because of that massive wind jutsu you used Naruto-kun." answered Hinata shyly. "Who was that old guy anyway?"**

 **Naruto smiled, "He was just some random old coot that showed up yesterday….No one important…."**

"Jiraiya would be heart borken to hear you say that Naruto." Kakashi spoke in a melodramatic tone showing he was joking.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "It's not like it isn't true." mumbled Naruto.

 **….**

 **Training Ground 53**

 **The smoldering remains of Jiraiya bobbed to the surface of the small lake by the waterfall at the bottom of the hill. All the girls swimming there thought it was a meteor strike when he landed and then they really panicked when they thought it was a dead body floating in the water. Jiraiya weakly pulled himself over to the shore. He said as he coughed up some smoke, "That firestorm must have been an S-Class collaboration jutsu. I think I'm going to just lie down here and take a nap….and maybe die."**

"Oh my." spoke Kakashi, "That's quite the lethal pair you two make to be able to do that to a sannin." Cinder and Naruto looked with pride at what their others were able to do, while Hinata gave a small blush from the praise.

 **….**

 **OMAKE END….**

Blake put the book down, "Well that's it for this chapter. Anyone else want to read?" Ozpin walked over and picked up the book, "I'll go next then if everyone is ok with that?"

Seeing no one voicing any complaints Ozpin took the book and returned to his seat.


End file.
